


The French Mistake 2.0

by DestielInTheFlames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Confused Castiel, Confused Dean, Confused Sam, Conventions, Early season 13, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Paparazzi, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, season 13, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielInTheFlames/pseuds/DestielInTheFlames
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel get sent to a familiar alternate universe. Dean’s something called a “Jensen Ackles”, Sam is something called a “Jared Padalecki”, and Cas is something called a “Misha Collins.”They must handle this universe until they can find a way back to their own, but what happens when they truly face being a celebrity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is just a very short introduction chapter. Later on it’ll reveal who sent them back to this universe. I have a few plans of what I know I want to include in this. Look forward to them dealing with conventions.

“Are you kidding me!?” Dean shouted from where he stood looking at the trailer that said ‘J. Ackles’ on it. This universe again!? He’s furious.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam spoke quietly as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Alright, so they’re back in an alternate universe. The same one where Dean’s known as Jensen Ackles, and he’s known as Jared Padalecki. This isn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened. Gabriel’s killing Dean over and over thing.. that was worse than this. Sam sighed after Dean angrily threw Sam’s hand off his shoulder.

“You’re familiar with this universe?” A deep and raspy voice questioned. Both the Winchester’s looked over at the angel staring at them with a quizzical expression. Sam forgot that Castiel wasn’t with the last time they were transported here. He pulled the brothers from the universe, but must not have really paid attention to it. The younger Winchester watched as Dean stepped closer to the angel.

Dean scanned Castiel’s expression, then shook his head. Go figure he didn’t recognize this universe. After an eye roll, he decided they better explain this to Cas. Without a word to Cas or Sam, Dean opened the trailer door. As soon as he stepped inside it was an instant reminder of ‘fake him.’ They need to get back to their own universe now! “Are you two coming? The sooner we fill Cas in, the sooner he can get us out of here.”

Sam shrugged at Castiel, then stepped inside of the trailer. The angel followed behind him with curiosity all over his face. Of course Cas was already amused by the tv with videos of Sam and Dean playing. Sam noticed the dirty look his brother gave Cas, but ignored it.  
“Dean, how is Cas going to get us home? The angels don’t have any powers here. Remember Virgil?” The name had Castiel immediately turning back around to face the Winchester’s. “Uh.. long story, Cas.”

The older hunter rubbed his forehead. He completely forgot about the fact angels power vanishes in this universe, but so does every monster. We’re screwed, Dean thinks to himself. How the hell are they going to get back to their universe?  
“Maybe Cas knows something that can help us. Get comfortable, man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will discover some surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write and it’s not even that long. I started it last night and finished at 4:10AM.

The brothers filled Castiel in on their time spent in this universe. They made sure to tell every detail. They told their names here, including Cas’ being Misha, and how they’re actors. By the time they finished filling Castiel in, the poor guy looked so lost. His blue eyes were focused down at his own feet. It was clear he was trying to comprehend everything before speaking.

“This is where Balthazar sent you, but why was Sam married to Ruby?” Castiel asked while looking directly at the younger Winchester. Sam gave a bitch face while Dean grinned. The subject apparently amused the older hunter. 

Dean was sure to chime in with “fake Ruby” to correct Cas. “Could be because of all their time together.”

“Dean..” Sam hissed. The last thing he wanted to think about was Ruby. Everything that involved her was a mistake. He looked back Cas with an almost pleading look.  
“You know a way to get us back to our universe?” Both hunters knew the answer even before Sam asked. The look on Cas’ face told them all they needed to know. It was confirmed when the angel spoke a simple “no” as an answer.

“Great! We’re stuck here for good this time.” Dean threw his arms up, pacing the trailer. There’s no way back to where they came from. Looks like they’re now Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins. Dean finally decides to sit down. He needs to calm down like Sam said. “We’re screwed..” the hunter mumbled before burying his face in his hands.

“We haven’t tried contacting the person that got us into this mess.” Sam spoke over Dean’s distressed words. Why hadn’t they thought of that sooner? There’s one problem, though. He realizes, as he thinks. His eyes move from Dean to Cas. “Who exactly got us into this mess?” Sam doesn’t remember a thing other then suddenly standing outside of the trailer. 

The other two exchange looks of confusion. Surely one of them remembers. It’s not like they magically teleported here on their own. 

“Cas, you know who did it? My mind is all over the place. I don’t remember a whole lot.” Dean looked up at the angel, hoping for their sake that he remembered.

Castiel frowned at the other two. Why did their minds go blank? Isn’t it impossible to not remember who sent you into an alternate universe? “It’s surprising you don’t remember. It was...” Cas found himself stumbling on his words. Sam and Dean are both staring at him anxiously, but he can’t seem to recall who did it. “I.. I don’t remember.” The angel slowly looked at Dean to see his disappointed expression. 

“None of us remember who sent us here? Do either of you even remember anything besides suddenly standing in middle of a bunch of trailers?” The younger Winchester asked as he glanced around.

Dean looked from his brother to the angel, then back at his brother. Now that he’s thinking about it... no. The last thing he remembers is being in a motel room. Both Sam and Cas were there, too. It’s as if the room suddenly morphed into this universe, or something like that.

“Weren’t we just in a motel room like ten minutes ago?” Dean questioned Sam, which earned him a slight nod from his brother.

“Dean’s right, Sam. The motel was our last location. I’m sorry I cannot remember anything more.” Castiel spoke quietly.

Sam and Dean would’ve assured him that it was perfectly fine if they hadn’t heard a knock on the trailer door. Cas watched with a confused expression as Dean moved the answer the door. When the door was opened, it revealed a small brunette woman with a smile on her lips. She peeked around Dean as if searching for something or someone. Her gaze landed on Castiel, whose expression was still a confused one, and pointed to him.

“Misha, I gotta borrow ya. We need you to go get changed before you end up getting the trench coat all dirty.” The woman still had a smile as she looked from Sam to Dean. 

And so the problems resume, thinks Dean. How the hell are they going to get through this? He can see it on Sam’s face. Sam doesn’t know what to say or do with this situation. Can they keep Cas from having to leave their side? Wardrobe change. It can’t be that bad.

“Misha?” The angel did a small head tilt. He already forgot that Misha is fake him. His blue eyes met Dean’s green ones, an almost pleading look on his face.

Damnit, Cas is so lost. Dean sees it clearly while looking into the angel’s eyes. Deciding its time for him to step in, Dean stands up and walks over to Castiel. His hand lands on Cas’ shoulder as he forces a smile.

“Yes, Misha. Why do you never listen? Go get changed and meet us back here, okay? Don’t go anywhere else.” The older Winchester gives Cas a dead serious look, then let’s go of his shoulder.

Castiel narrows his eyes at the hunter, and reluctantly nods. As he steps over the woman, she calls out to the Winchesters, or that’s what Cas believes. She says something about Jared and Jensen having to get changed. Those are the names of fake Sam and Dean, right? Without leaving his thoughts, the angel follows the woman out the door. 

******************

Back in the trailer with ‘J.Ackles’ on it, Sam and Dean are awaiting their friend’s return. There’s some procrastinating from having to change out of their own clothes, but that’s beside the point. 

Dean’s back to pacing around while Sam shoots daggers through him with his eyes. The silence is eerie. Why can’t they just be back in their usual rundown motel room? Dean tends to appreciate the musty motel rooms whenever he’s in a situation like this. 

“Gah! Why are we just sitting here? We should be-“ but Dean doesn’t get a chance to finish. His brother interrupts instead.

“We should be what, Dean? Our memories are shot, and this universe doesn’t have magic. What exactly is your plan?” Sam folds his arms tightly against himself. He shouldn’t be angry with Dean, but what does his brother expect to do? It doesn’t matter, anyway. Castiel is still gone.

“I don’t know, Sam! It sounds like you’re already giving up and calling it quits.” The older hunter glares at the other man. 

“Cas doesn’t even know what to do, and he’s not even in here. What you want to-“ Sam cuts himself off as the trailer door is opening again. The Winchesters are both staring at it with hope that it’s Cas. 

They weren’t that lucky. It was another woman coming in to get ‘Jensen’ and ‘Jared’ so they could change. The brothers exchanged a look of horror. Where’s Chuck when you need him?

******************

Castiel was thankful when he was finally stepping back inside of Dean’s... Jensen’s... trailer. The woman kept asking him questions about his day, which he gave the silent treatment to. He definitely received a dirty look from the woman. It didn’t matter because him and the Winchesters will find a way back to their universe.

Cas’ eyes scanned the trailer for any sign of the brothers. He even called out to them, but received no response. The woman had told them they would have to get changed, as well. Cas assumes that’s where they’re at, and that the plan is still to meet back in this trailer. The angel wanders around the trailer, coming across the small bathroom. His eyes catch sight of his reflection in the mirror. A huff escapes him. There’s no longer his usual suit and tie. The most important thing is missing... the trench coat. Even Dean kept the trench coat after he thought Cas was gone. Now he just feels naked.

The man staring back at him through the mirror isn’t Castiel, after all. No, the reflection is someone named Misha Collins. That’s why this new outfit makes Cas feel strange. He has some blue jeans on along with a dark blue button up shirt. Simple tennis shoes completed the look. Actually, it kinda reminds him of being human. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel weird. 

While Cas stared at himself, the Winchesters had returned. Sam and Dean were grumbling about something, but Cas wasn’t sure what. The angel walked back out to face the brothers. They immediately stopped talking and stared at him. It’s been years since he was human and wore things like this. It’s probably shocking to see him wearing clothes like these after so long. 

“Cas, you finally came back. And you’re not in the trench coat anymore.” Dean flashed a quick smile, examining Cas’ new look. He’ll never admit it, but he really does miss Castiel’s trench coat whenever he’s not wearing it.

“Unfortunately, no I’m not.” The angel replies while looking between the two hunters. Their clothes aren’t much different from what they were already wearing. Sam was in blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and an unbuttoned flannel. Dean was in slightly darker blue jeans and a buttoned up red and navy blue flannel. Why didn’t he get clothes that resembled the ones he appeared in?

“At least Misha doesn’t dress in too bad of clothes.” Sam said with a smile. He’s still alive. That’s even better, the younger Winchester can’t help but think back to last time they were here. This Misha person was murdered last time. Hopefully they can prevent that from happening again.

It’s at that moment that both Sam and Castiel discovered Dean found a laptop. He was already sitting down with it open on his lap. A smirk was on his lips. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asks as he moves to where Dean is sitting. He’s got a bad feeling about whatever his brother is up to. There’s part of him that wants to believe Dean’s just trying to look for an answer to get them out of here, but he knows better than that.

“Sit down and see.” Dean replies, grinning up at his brother. After Sam sits next to him, he looks up at Castiel. “You too, sunshine.”

The angel glances at Sam who seems to be staring at the laptop screen. Cas sits on the opposite side of Dean than Sam. His eyes look at the screen. He’s confused what the older Winchester is doing.

“Hey, fake me was on a soap opera. I figured we should find out more about ourselves. Maybe we just have to play our roles like Gabriel made us do.” Dean started typing in Misha’s name. Oooh... they could have fun with this in Dean’s twisted mind.

“Gabriel had a purpose for sending you guys into that universe. What would the purpose be for sending you back here?” Cas gave Dean another quizzical look. 

“Cas is right. Whenever Gabriel was involved there was always some sort of purpose to what he did. I’m not sure why anyone would send us here.” Sam gave their friend a nod. He brought up a good point.

Dean rolled his eyes with a shrug. “How am I supposed to know what the purpose is? Dude, I’m just saying we might have to actually pretend to be these guys.” He sighed as he clicked the enter button. 

Sam shook his head, hoping it didn’t come to that. He’s probably still married to that Genevieve woman. She’s just a different version of Ruby. How would he play that part? Wait.. what if Misha is married? There’s no way Cas could pull that off. Okay, so maybe Dean’s idea could be good for them.

“Alright, I pulled up Misha’s name. Let’s see what kind of person fake Cas is.” Dean glances over at the angel. For a second he wonders if they should really do this. What’s the worst that they could discover? “Hmm.. you’re an American actor. Yeah, we got that. What the hell!?” Dean turns to give Cas a look featuring a bit of disgust. 

Castiel’s blue eyes are suddenly meeting Dean’s green eyes. There’s worry in the angel’s eyes. “What is it, Dean?” 

“Sam, Misha isn’t even his name.” Dean says between chuckles. 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” The younger hunter rolls his eyes at his brother’s words.

“No dumbass.” Dean just returns the eye roll before looking back at Cas. “I mean, Misha’s real name is Dmitri Tippens Krushnic. What kind of name is that?” Dean starts laughing until Sam punches him in the arm. “What!?”

Even Cas rolls his eyes at Dean before turning his attention back to reading the screen. “Dean, my alternate self’s name is not of importance.”

There’s an awkward pause and moment of silence. Cas is focusing on the screen, Dean’s trying to get the name ‘Dmitri’ out of his head, and Sam is glaring at his brother. This isn’t usually how it is in the bunker or at motels. This universe is already messing with them. 

The silence breaks when Dean finally speaks, “Okay, Dmitri, it says you’re... um.. you’re married to someone named Victoria Vantoch.” His green eyes widen as he stares at the angel in shock. Alternate universe or not, that’s surprising and not something he sees Cas doing. He’s an angel all about freedom and peace, not love and romance.

Sam swallows hard as he looks across at Cas. This is exactly why they shouldn’t try to be the actor versions of themselves. In the end they’ll only up hurt, or hurting the nonexistent person they’re involved with. 

“Then Misha’s a lucky man. There’s nothing wrong with marriage.” Castiel gives an almost smile. He’s remaining calm in this situation. There’s no need to get freaked out.

“Uh huh..” Dean slowly continues to read on. If he had a drink of anything, then it would now be all over the place due to him spitting it out. There’s choked noise that comes out of him. 

“Are you okay?” The angel asks, grabbing onto the hunter’s shoulder. His worried eyes are back.

“No!” Dean nearly squeaks. “Cas, Misha and Vicki aren’t just married. You guys have two kids.” He’s pretty sure he just watched panic kick into Cas. 

So much for playing their roles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas of what you’d like to see happen, then feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam worry about unexpected news they’ve received, but Dean doesn’t take it the same way as his brother and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a semi-short chapter, but it’s almost 5AM. Also, I didn’t want you guys thinking I abandoned this fic. It’s just been crazy busy, and I’m sorry this update took over a month.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Dean, I can’t play my role.” Castiel said, immediately rising from his seat on the couch. He had his arms folded tightly against himself.

“Alright, so kids are a small surprise-“ Dean starts in, hoping to make Castiel feel better about the situation. Cas just ends up glaring at him before interrupting.

“A small surprise?” Cas asks grumpily. This is much more than a ‘small’ surprise. If Dean was the one finding out his alternate self was married and had kids, then he would be acting just like Cas is. The angel glances over at the younger Winchester. Sam’s quietly still reading the laptop screen, and grabs the laptop from Dean’s lap.

“You have a son named West and a daughter named Maison.” Sam finally speaks. He glances up at the angel, then at his brother. Without giving them time to respond, he continues talking. “West is said to be seven years old. Maison’s only five. They’re not that old, Cas. We can help with them so you can play your role.” The Winchester offers with a sincere look.

“We can!?” Dean’s head snaps towards his brother. Why is Sam making these kind of decisions. He took care of Ben and a shapeshifter baby, but...

Castiel shook his head, letting out a sigh. His arms dropped to his sides as he stepped back over by the Winchester’s. “Continue your research. There may be vital information for you two to have.” He suggested, and Sam nodded. Both of them were aware that Dean was already over this.

“Dean’s being an ass, which means I should check Jared’s backstory.” Sam spoke as he started typing, again. Cas waited patiently, and Dean waited not so patiently. Dean was getting antsy waiting for his brother to say something more. He started tapping his feet on the floor, his hands tapping on his thighs. Castiel shot him an annoyed look, but Dean just smirked. Sam finally broke the silence (other than Dean’s irritating noises). The younger Winchester looked over at his brother. “As we already know, Jared’s married to Genevieve.”

“Fake Ruby.” Cas quickly corrects. Sam gives Dean a bitch face for teaching the angel that one.

“No, her name is Genevieve. Well, she goes by Gen.” Sam turned to the angel that give a small confused nod. “And... oh.” He quietly drifted off.

“Ooh.. we love a good mystery.” The older brother said with a grin, then nudged his younger brother with his elbow. “Want to fill us in, man?”

Sam took a deep breath, brushing hair out of his face. Nothing to worry about, Sam reminds himself. “Cas or uh Misha isn’t the only one with kids. Jared and Gen have three.” He scratches at his scruffy chin, avoiding Dean’s gaze. He can’t help but notice Cas shifting a bit.

“Sam-“ starts Cas.

“You two must’ve jumped right in after we left here the first time. Right, Sammy?” Dean raised his eyebrows, going back to nudging his brother’s side.

Grabbing Dean’s arm, Sam quickly threw it off of himself. “Knock it off, Dean. I see why Cas doesn’t think he can play his role. There’s no way I can pretend to be these kids’ father. It’s just..” He cleared his throat and forced himself to keep reading.

Dean frowns, but snatches the laptop back from his brother. He ignores his brother’s pissed expression and angry protests. “Thomas Colton huh? That’s a cute name.” He shrugs continuing on. “Hey, it says he’s six. That’s still a year older than Cas’ daughter.” There’s another smirk as he looks up at Castiel.

“Dean, what if ‘you’ have kids in this universe?” Cas cocks up an eyebrow, returning a slight smirk of his own. He does enjoy putting Dean in his place every once in a while.

“He’s got a point. Jensen might have kids. He could have even more than three. You don’t know.” Sam grins, admiring his brother’s momentarily panicked expression.

Shaking his head, Dean completely ignores them. There’s no way he can have kids here. That’s not possible because this Jensen version of himself probably isn’t even married. They’re single and ready to mingle. “Anyway, you have another son. Gen must’ve been the one to come up with his name. It’s creative and we all know you’re not, Sam.”

“Yeah, so funny. Just keep reading, Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes, leaning in so he can view more of the screen.

“Your second son is named Austin Shepherd. See? This is Gen’s work. Oh, and he’s only four. Good luck having a four year old, man. They’re always whiny and needy.” Dean shudders at the thought.

“Woah, you just described yourself. Glad to know my brother is still his four year old self.” The younger Winchester gives an innocent look after laughing. He does like the names Jared and Gen chose for their kids.

Dean punches Sam’s arm, ignoring him for the hundredth time today. “Congratulations to you and fake Ruby on having a daughter finally.” He shoots his brother a teasing look. “And have fun ‘cause guess what. She’s only one. You’ll need to know her name, though. It’s Odette Elliott.”

Sam’s lost in his own mind. He can handle a six year old, no problem. A four year old can’t be that hard, right? There’s a one year old!? Dean did almost all of the work with the shapeshifter baby. God knows Sam doesn’t have the necessary experience to take care of a one year old. He’s not even convinced he can take care of the older two on his own. Dean raised Sam since he was four. He had the experience and was damn good with kids. He doesn’t even know what his alternate self’s kids look like. If they’re going to play their role, then he’s going to need Dean’s and fake Ruby’s help.

“Sam, are you feeling alright?” Cas’ raspy voice suddenly snaps him back into reality. He realizes there’s a warm hard pressed to his forehead.

Sam moves Castiel’s hand away, giving a little nod and smile. “Sorry, I was...I’m fine. Just tired, you know?” And he thinks he convinced the angel seeing as Cas is stepping back.

“Dude, did you hear me?” Dean asked angrily as he glared at Sam.

“Yeah, I heard you.” The younger man replied. He wasn’t sure how long Dean had been talking or what he was talking about, but Sam was certain it wasn’t too important. More than likely it was just more teasing. He took the laptop from Dean, immediately typing in Jensen’s name.

Dean scuffed, but bit his lip. He got to spy on fake Sam, and that’s all that mattered. He doesn’t even care that Sam’s looking fake him up at that very moment. No way there’s a lot he can find.

“Cas, check this out.” Sam had a ‘I told you so’ look on his face. Dean knew that look anywhere. Sam used it nearly everyday.

Cas gave a nod as he stepped back next to Sam. He squinted as he read over where the hunter was pointing to. Dean witnessed Cas getting the same ‘I told you so’ look. He hates whatever Sam had found. “Dean, you’re not going to like this.” The angel informed him, but gave no hint about what it was that he wouldn’t like.

“Damnit, just tell me what it is!” The older Winchester shouted. He’s tired, frustrated, and worried. He just wants to know what’s going on. 

“Okay. Okay, Dean. First of all, Jensen is married. Your wife’s name is Elta Danneel. And-“ before Sam can even finish, Dean has already snatched the laptop back. Of course he’s clicking on images. Sam should’ve figured that would be the first thing Dean would look at after finding out Jensen has a wife. He rolls his eyes, but watches his brother’s face light up.

Dean looks from Sam to Cas, then back at the screen. “Fake me’s wife is hot. Look!” He quickly spins the laptop to face the other two men. Castiel stares at the screen, taking in the picture. “Hey, stop checking out my wife!” Dean turns the laptop back around to face himself.

“Dean, you told us to look. Cas was just doing as you asked.” Sam was obviously annoyed, but he can’t lecture Dean more than that. Dean’s still got a smile on his face. Well, at least he’s happy with Jensen’s wife.

After a minute, the older Winchester leans back, a smug look on his face. “Guess what. No wait! Don’t bother guessing. She’s a model and actress. I’m married to a model! It also says she goes by just Danneel. A unique name.. I like it.” Maybe this universe isn’t so bad after all, Dean thinks. He’s got the perfect wife. He’s sure Jared and Misha have wonderful wives, but his is.. perfect. Maybe this universe also makes them have their alternate selves feelings.

“Is now the time to be bragging about your wife, Dean, or rather Jensen’s wife?” Sam asks hesitantly. He really doesn’t want to upset his brother. Dean told him that when the djinn attacked him years ago, he was close to staying with it. What if that’s where this leads? No, it can’t.

“Yes, it is the time. We have nothing better to be doing. You said it yourself. Cas, you know how awesome it is that fake me’s wife is a model, right?” Dean gives the angel a hopeful and almost pleading look.

It hurts Cas seeing this half desperate look in Dean’s eyes. He’s with Sam on this not being the time, but he can’t bring himself to let Dean down. “Um.. yes. That’s... awesome.” He tries to make himself sound as sincere as possible, which he knows Sam caught. Dean didn’t notice, but that’s because he’s distracted.

“She even rocks red hair, and a leather jacket. She’s-“ Dean rambles before jumping from his brother’s loud voice talking over him.

“Dean, you guys have three kids!” Sam shouts before he can stop himself. With how fast Dean was speaking, he had to interrupt. There was no end to Dean’s rambling. He regrets shouting it like that. He noticed both Cas and Dean jump when he did, which was a little funny. Sam supposed he shouldn’t feel too bad. Dean had to know.

There’s a few minutes of Dean sitting quietly, staring in shock at his brother. He sighs, snapping out of the shock. This really shouldn’t be a surprise seeing as the other two have kids. It only made sense that he would, as well. “Okay.. then I should figure out their ages and names.”

Sam and Cas exchange a worried look, but don’t say anything. The two of them already know that Jensen has three children. That’s why Cas said Dean wouldn’t like it. He’s taking it as well as they would’ve expected.

“I have a daughter. She’s going to be five soon. Her name is pretty badass.” And there was definitely a smirk that appeared for a second. “Her name is Justice Jay. My kid’s...Jensen’s kid is a superhero.” He shrugs, admiring the name Jensen and Danneel chose for their first child.

“Wow, that is a badass name.” Sam nods finally agreeing with Dean. If that’s the first kid’s name, then he can’t wait to find out the other two kids’ names.

Castiel quietly chimes in with, “It reminds me of a name you would truly pick, Dean.” And there’s no denying that it was. In a heartbeat Dean would choose Justice Jay.

Dean’s smile is back as he starts reading the screen, once again. Now his heart feels like it’s going to explode. Twins!? He has twins!? “Guys, Jensen has one year old twins..” This might be the most shocking thing of this experience. He has to stop reading to calm himself a little.

The younger Winchester reacts quickly to his brother’s distress. He places a hand on Deanna shoulder. “Twins aren’t as bad as people make them seem.” But how would he know? Sam knows nothing about twins, but it seems to encourage Dean to read on.

“Oh, one is a boy and the other is a girl. Guess that’s not too bad. I mean, at least I’ll be able to tell them apart. Hold on! No way!” Dean places the laptop down next to him, then jumps up. “The girl is named Arrow Rhodes and the boy is named Zeppelin Bram!”

The other two men wince at the volume of Dean’s voice. It’s confusing. Dean was just hoping Jensen didn’t have kids, but now he’s suddenly excited? Sam’s lost. “I’ve never heard of anyone else with the names Arrow or Zeppelin.” He kept his voice low so that Cas wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else’s voice rupturing his eardrum.

Cas tilted his head slightly, but then spoke up. “Zeppelin? Like Led Zeppelin? One of your favorite bands?” 

That was enough for Dean’s excitement to grow even more. He nodded, glancing at Sam. “It’s obvious, Jensen’s kids are rockstars. That’s the only explanation. I’m sure your guys’ kids are cute and all, but mine are adorable.”

Sam crosses his arms, shaking his head. “I’m sure even though you have no idea what any of our kids look like. You know, I’m lost. When did you become such a fan of having to act like a father?”

“I don’t know.. after I read about them. They sound awesome, Sam. I acted as a dad to Ben and the shapeshifter baby, so...” Dean’s excitement left. What was his brother so pissed about all of a sudden?

“So what? That doesn’t mean you should play father figure to every kid you meet.” Sam joins his brother in standing up.

Dean bites his lip for as long as he can. He lets it slip. “Well, I played father figure to you.” And he knows that was harsh and shouldn’t have been said. 

******************

Castiel tuned out of the Winchester’s conversation after talking about the name ‘Zeppelin.’ He was trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of this universe before they came face to face with their alternate universe selves wives and/or kids. How could he help when he doesn’t have powers nor does he know who sent them here?

He made his way to watch out the window, the thoughts still running through his mind. Sam and Dean were bickering in the background, but that wasn’t his main focus. Keeping Sam and Dean safe.. that’s his priority.

There are quite a bit of people passing by the trailer, and he assumes they’re other crew members. None of them are actually heading towards the trailer, not until he spots a short brunette woman. She’s wearing a white sweater with a rainbow pattern going across it, blue jeans, and white high heels. Her hair is up in neat ponytail that swings slightly as she walks. There’s one disturbing thing about her. Cas knows the second he sees her. The woman is identical to Ruby. Fake Ruby he recalls Dean calling her. Jared Padalecki’s wife here.

“Sam, Dean, we have a problem.” But they’re in an argument and won’t pay him any attention.

******************

“Do you think I asked for that to happen? Do you think I wanted dad to leave us to go hunt some demon that he knew little about?” Sam responded bitterly. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

Dean shook his head, ready to throw more verbal attacks. It’s a good thing they finally heard Castiel’s voice cutting through the argument.

“Sam! Dean!” Cas yelled, turning around to face the brothers.

“What!?” Both Sam and Dean asked in sync. That wasn’t unusual for them. They tended to accidentally be in sync with each other. Either way, they were both irritated with Cas’ interruption.

Cas frowned, looking at Dean then at Sam.  
“I believe you said fake Ruby’s name is Genevieve.”

The Winchester’s just stared at him, signaling that was the right name.

“Genevieve is about to knock on the door.” Cas informed, but got a skeptical look from Dean.

“Why would she be-“ Dean’s words started coming out, but a knock split into them. 

This isn’t going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for the Sam and Dean angst in this chapter. I’ll tell you that there will be more later on. I’ve got something major coming, too. Be prepared.
> 
> I’d like to say that I absolutely adore J2M and their families. Anyway, I’ll try to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets some of Jared’s family, Castiel loses his sanity for a minute, and Dean is oddly calm in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty messy, and not a favorite of mine. I think it turned out decent, for the most part.
> 
> I promise chapters will never be this messy or kinda sucky again. The beginning and end are something I enjoy, but the middle is really poorly done. I’m sorry about that.

“She’s not a bad person here, Dean. Don’t you remember saying ‘you did alright’ or did that completely slip your mind?” Sam stared at his older brother with an impatient look.

No, it didn’t slip Dean’s mind. He remembers ever so clearly saying that, but there were no kids involved at the time. What if she tries to make Sam leave with her? There’s no way the three of them can be separated already. They have a case to solve, and he assumes they have to all be together to go back to their own universe. If Genevieve tries to leave with Sam, then they’ll need a good excuse as to why he can’t leave. Dean’s plotting as he speaks.

“I remember, Sam. If she tries to make you leave, then what’re you going to do?” He doesn’t bother quieting his voice. Dean really doesn’t care if the woman on the other side of the door heard. Maybe it will persuade her to leave before even entering.

Sam shrugs, but looks over at Castiel. There’s not a chance for another word to come out. Cas has already opened the door, revealing the short brunette whose face is too familiar to them. He sighs, but puts on a fake smile to greet the woman. Dean and Castiel better behave themselves, and god he feels like he’s already raising two children.

“Oh, hey Misha. Is Jared here? Tom keeps asking when his dad is done with work.” Genevieve (fake Ruby in Cas’ and Dean’s minds) questions, as she flashes Cas a small smile. 

Something about the smile bothers Castiel. He figures it’s probably because of the demon that this woman looks identical to. The same demon that tricked Sam into starting the apocalypse, and freeing Lucifer from his cage. Yes, Castiel could’ve done something to stop it, but he was trained to be a loyal soldier in Heaven. He didn’t know better until one human came along and managed to corrupt his mind for the better. That one human changed his life completely. He still is. The human is Dean Winchester. Ultimately Dean suffered because of Ruby, along with Sam. So, how could he not hold a grudge when he knows the truth? 

The angel glances over at Sam waiting for direction as to what to say or do. He doesn’t receive an answer. The younger Winchester walks to the door, signaling for Cas to go stand next to Dean. There’s a second of hesitation, but he moves to stand next to the older Winchester. His eyes are locked on the woman.

“Gen, uh... hey.” Sam keeps the forced smile on his face. This is Jared’s wife, and he’s supposed to play the role. It has to be convincing, doesn’t it? 

Genevieve looks up at him, already showing the fondness for him in her wide and round brown eyes. She steps inside of the trailer, turning back around to face her husband. Even in high heels, she rises to her tiptoes and pecks Sam’s lips. “I’m sorry to interrupt you all having a guy moment, but your oldest son keeps asking for you. The kids are with Brad right now, but I think they’re still holding you to that ice cream trip you promised them.”

Sam’s listening to her speak, but his fingers are tracing over his lips. Yes, kissing fake Ruby still comes with a little surprise. His eyes widen at the mention of his oldest son. Jared’s oldest son, but he might as well start thinking of the kid as his son. “Brad? Right, of course they’re with Brad. You know what, I’m not feeling very well. I hate to disappoint the kids, but I think we have to cancel the trip-“ It’s not possible to finish. There’s suddenly a child’s voice asking for his mom.

******************

Dean and Castiel are watching Sam talking with Gen, which makes Castiel feel weird. If this were their universe, then Dean would’ve already pierced an angel blade through her. The hunter knows better, though. This isn’t their universe and she’s not Ruby. There’s no need to be worried about the interaction going on between her and Sam. That doesn’t stop the angel from feeling uncomfortable when he sees their lips meet. 

Dean apparently notices the grimace Cas makes. He’s chuckling while looking over at Cas. “Dude, this universe is messed up. Trust me, I get it.” The hunter glances back at his brother. Sam’s always been the best at handling situations like this one. 

“Dean, I.. I’m sorry we’re trapped here.” Cas speaks quietly, not wanting to draw Genevieve’s attention.

The older Winchester shakes his head, turning to completely face the angel. “It’s not your fault, Cas. This is just Winchester luck. Welcome to being a Winchester.” And he easily notices the grin that Cas gets at that moment. He’s not sure the angel has ever looked happier.

“I’m a-“ Castiel goes to repeat Dean’s words, but he sees a child enter the trailer. He glances back at Dean, but Dean’s already just as aware of the child as Cas is.

Dean stares at the child, taking a couple steps closer to get a better look. He can’t help but immediately recognize Sam’s features in the young boy. The boy has long dark brown hair, wide brown eyes that look identical to Sam’s, and he’s even wearing a button-up plaid shirt. It’s like he’s looking right at his younger brother.

******************

Sam’s staring down at the little boy, and he manages to notice right away that the boy resembles Ruby quite a bit. He sees more of her in the boy after looking between the two. He wants to say something, but he’s speechless.

“Holy shit it’s a mini Sam!” Dean exclaims from where he’s standing.

Everything clicks in Sam’s head. The boy looks just like Ruby, and apparently Sam himself. The child was staring directly up at Gen as he asked for his mom. This must be Thomas, Jared and Gen’s oldest child. He’s starting to see himself in the little boy, and it’s confirmed when Genevieve replies to him.

“Tom, where’s Brad?” The woman asks the boy, frowning down at him. And Sam’s still silent.

Thomas points out the open doorway. “He’s playing outside with Shep and Odette.” His voice is pretty deep for his age, and raspy. 

It’s in this moment that Sam decides to send a ‘help me’ look his brother’s way, but his brother looks just as confused and worried as him. He wasn’t expecting to meet the kids so soon. What’s he going to do?

“Okay, what did you need?” Gen asked her son, cutting through Sam’s private thoughts.

Instead of Thomas answering, his eyes found Sam standing right next to him. A smile formed on the boy’s lips, and he was instantly hugging Sam’s legs. “Dad, are you done working now!?”

The younger hunter swallowed thickly, but nodded to Thomas. He slowly bent down to hug the child, which felt strange. “Y-yeah, we’re all done working.” Sam released the boy from the hug, and watched him step back slightly. There was a smile remaining on the kid’s face. It almost made Sam’s heart ache. It’s hard not to imagine this all being real, especially when the boy standing in front of you looks just like you. Not to mention him calling you dad and being happy to see you. This worries Sam more. What if Dean meets Jensen’s family and feels the same way with the kids? He might end up getting too attached to a fake universe.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Castiel brushing against him. It happens within seconds. Cas is suddenly picking up the little boy, and staring intently at him. Sam raises an eyebrow, and he knows Genevieve is giving Cas the weirdest look. 

“Woah, Cas! You can’t just pick up someone’s kid and stare at it!” Dean interrupts the awkward silence, making his way over to the rest of the group. It looks as if he’s going to take Thomas from Castiel, but then there’s another little boy yelling ‘Unkie Jensen’ at the top of his lungs. He crashes straight into Dean’s legs, nearly falling backwards.

Everyone’s attention has been drawn to the second little boy, except for Cas’. Dean’s eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the second boy. His hair is shorter than the first one’s and lighter. He has the same brown eyes, but his seem to be even wider and rounder. The second boy looks almost like Sam’s clone. This must be the second of Jared’s kids. Austin Shepherd. 

“Shep?” Genevieve raises an eyebrow, then turns to step out of the trailer. “I’m going to get Odette.” She informs the rest of them, and apparently thinks Cas’ odd behavior is okay.

Of course, Sam’s eyes are darting between Cas, Tom, Dean, and Shep. He feels like he’s going to pass out. This is too much to take in at once. His expression turns to an overly distressed one as he watches his brother pick the second little boy up. What the hell is going on!?

Dean smiles at Shepherd, then turns to his brother. “Okay, your kids look exactly like you. It’s kind of freaky.” He looks over at Cas, mentally facepalming. “Cas, put the poor kid down.” 

The angel carefully places Tom down, and folds his arms. “Something’s wrong..”

Both the Winchester’s give Castiel a concerned look. Again, just their luck.

“I’m not sure what it is yet, but I can feel it.” Cas sighed out, moving to sit back down on the couch. 

Dean rolled his eyes, but joined Cas on the couch, still holding the younger little boy. The boy yawned, leaning against Dean’s chest. “Uh... Sammy, I think your kid’s tired.”

Sam sighed, watching Tom make his way over to where Dean was. Not my kids technically, Dean. “I don’t know what to do. I should bring them back to Ru..Gen. I mean Gen.”

That was the only answer any of them had. He’s still mostly in shock. There isn’t much reaction to anything at the moment, but that’s fine with him. He takes Shep from Dean, and Tom grabs his hand. “Alright, let’s find your mom.” The words barely come out of his mouth, but he’s just glad they finally did. “I’ll be right back, Dean. Don’t go anywhere or do anything stupid.” That’s the last reminder Sam gives, then he’s stepping out of the trailer.

******************

“Sam’s been gone for awhile.” Dean says, but he’s busy watching the fish swim in the aquarium. He doesn’t even mind that Castiel has been sitting there speechless since Sam left. Cas is... something else.

There’s a minute long pause, but the angel finally regains his ability to speak. “I’m sure he’s fine. He’s playing the role that he’s supposed to.” 

And that’s a valid point. Dean knows it is. Sam’s probably busy being a dad and husband. If only it was in their universe. All Dean wants is for Sam to have the life he wants and deserves. Once you’re a hunter, there’s no true out. He learned that with Lisa and Ben.

“Huh, I guess you’re right.” Dean nods. 

The silence is back, but not for long. There’s a knock on the trailer door. Dean immediately swings the door open. It’s gotta be Sam... or not. There’s an unfamiliar man standing on the steps. “Now what?” Dean groans, rubbing his forehead.

“I know Misha’s in there. Tell him he needs to come get his kids now. They’re going to end up wrecking the whole set.” The man doesn’t sound angry as he speaks, but he does sound like he’s had a long day.

“Misha, go get the kids!” The hunter grins as he spins around to face Castiel. 

The angel takes a deep breath, and joins Dean at the door. Cas isn’t ready for this, but he can’t stop it from happening. “Dean, come with me.”

The Winchester debates on if he should help or not. He can’t. That’s not how this works. “Sorry, but you have to take care of this one on your own. Come right back here after you have the...kids.” Dean pats the angel’s shoulder, then practically shoves him out the down.

******************

Castiel slowly walks with the man to where Misha’s children are. The man stops abruptly, and gives him a smirk. Should he be worried? What if this is some sort of trap, but then the man laughs.

“Good luck, Misha. I don’t know how much sugar Jared gave them.” The man then walks away, and Cas watches with a horrified look. 

His blue eyes scan the surroundings, but then lock on three people. There’s a male that seems to be an adult and two small kids. The taller kid is a male, and the shorter is a female. He tilts his head at the sight. The two kids are wrestling around, and the older man is laughing while watching them. The other adult looks up at Cas, and grins widely. It would be impossible for Castiel to not recognize him. After all, they know each other in the other universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little surprise thrown in at the end. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Do you know who Cas found with West and Maison?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets an Ackles family members, and Castiel finds a new piece of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter, but that’s because I plan on adding another chapter yet this week.

It’s strange being by himself in this universe. That’s why Dean is casually pacing the trailer. Every now and then he’ll stop and just look around. Sam’s off with his fake wife and kids, and Cas is supposed to be finding his fake kids. That leaves him here doing absolutely nothing. There’s not a chance he’s going to leave the safety of this trailer for a second time. Another random person would probably expect him to do something else ridiculous. Perhaps it would be more acting like the last time they were stuck here. How does that work, anyway? Last time they were here a handful of people died, and that included Cas. Did everything just...reset? Dean has to remind himself that this is an alternate universe where anything can happen.

Eventually, a cellphone sitting on the countertop catches his eye. He’s disappointed to find it has a passcode on it. “Come on, fake me.” Dean mumbles to himself, staring at the teasing screen that’s asking for a passcode. (The lockscreen is nice, though. It’s a photo of... what was her name? Danneel! And two babies) Right as he’s about to set the phone back down, he has an urge to try the numbers 0530. Dean certainly has no idea what those numbers mean, but he enters them into the phone, then he’s looking at a freshly unlocked phone. “Huh? That’s weird.” He shakes his head and just goes with it. There’s no explanation as to why he thought of the perfect combination of numbers. Dean smiles at the new background. It’s a picture of a blonde little girl and a white fluffy dog. Jensen’s kids and wife, thinks Dean to himself.

“Alright, let’s see what else I can dig up. Gotta be something..” and his eyes are immediately looking at the Twitter app. Social media was not something Dean spent his time on, but if Jensen has the app, then he clearly does. Of course Dean’s curious and clicks the app. The first thing that pops up is an account that says ‘Jensen Ackles’. There are two pictures of him showing, which he figures to be the profile picture and header. Dean may not know much about social media, but he knows enough. He’s about to scroll, but there’s a knock on the door. 

Dean’s practically throwing the phone back onto the counter. Why does he feel like he just invaded someone’s privacy when it’s technically his phone? He doesn’t understand, but there’s a lot he doesn’t understand in the past five minutes. 

“Um...yeah?” Dean calls out as he leans against the counter. He’s trying to act natural, but he’s going to guess it’s not working. But he doesn’t have anymore time to think. The door’s opening, and a familiar woman steps in. The same one that was the phone’s lockscreen. Shit..

******************

“How? How are you here?” Castiel shifts uncomfortably, but remains in the same spot.

His voice causes the children to instantly stop what they’re doing and turn to him. Maison runs and wraps her little arms around Cas’ legs. “Dad!” She shouts and smiles up at him. West mimics his sister’s actions.

Castiel’s widen as he stares down at the children in surprise. He wants to say something, but his attention is drawn back to the other man. The kids are already back to wrestling, anyway. That’s good for now.

“Misha? Are you okay there? You look worried.” The man questions and steps a little closer to the angel. He’s got a perfect concerned expression on his face.

Cas shakes his head, and watches the other man intently. “Enough, Gabriel. I know you’re behind this.”

“Behind what? Man, did you not sleep last night? You should take a nice long nap and let me handle the kids.”

“Wait, you really don’t have any idea what I’m talking about?” Cas tilts his head, frowning as he looks down at his feet. Of course he doesn’t because he’s not actually Gabriel. He’s an actor that plays Gabriel in this universe.

Richard shrugs while maintaining the concerned expression. “Nooo... am I supposed to?”

“No.” Castiel replies rather quickly. He hasn’t given up on the possibility of this still being Gabriel using his acting abilities, but he’s got a good feeling that it’s not him.

“Okay... but you’re acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.” Richard whistles out after falling silent for minute.

Acting weird is one way to put it, but Cas knows the other man means crazy. He’s not denying that. If he were a nonexistent human in a nonexistent universe, then he wouldn’t believe himself. It’s fortunate for him that he’s an actual existing angel and knows the truth, most of the truth, of what’s going on. 

Cas clears his throat as he looks directly at the two kids. “I was told to collect the kids before they wreck something.” But as he’s talking he notices ‘Gabriel’ giving him a funny look. “What?”

Richard stays quiet for a second before finally answering. “Why are you still doing Cas’ voice? You’ve said multiple times that it hurts your throat, but here you are still doing it. You’re already wrapped for the day. Sleep, Misha, you need sleep. Why don’t I take the kids for a few-“

“No. I’m perfectly fine.” There’s a pause as he reminds himself of the names of Misha’s kids. “West, Maison, lets go.” He’s already heading back towards Dean’s...Jensen’s trailer before fake Gabriel gets another chance to speak. Cas looks down at his side to make sure the kids are walking with him. He slows down a bit when he notices the children are almost running.

“Dad, Rich gave us candy!” West pulls out a sucker from his pocket, and holds it up.

Castiel frowns and stops in his tracks, looking down at the candy. “We have to tell De.. Jensen.”

Both kids get confused looks, and West stuffs the sucker back into his pocket. “Why?” The little boy asks.

“Uh.. he would like to know.” And with that, they’re back to walking.

******************

“Surprise!” The woman grins as she looks directly at Dean. Her smile is slowly replaced with a questioning look. “Babe, what’re you doing?”

Dean stares at her blankly before realizing he looks extremely suspicious the way he’s standing. The nervous smile on his face doesn’t help, he’s sure. “Who? Me?”

Danneel nods while scanning up and down his body with her eyes. What a sight to walk in on. “Yeah, who else would I be talking about? For one, you’re the only one here. For two, I called you babe.” She chuckles with a now amused look.

“I’m just.. I was just.. waiting for you! Yep, that’s it!” Dean straights up, giving a wide grin. That outta be convincing. Nothing suspicious.

“You didn’t know I was coming.”

“Of course not. How could I have when I’m trapped in this universe.” Dean mumbles.

“What?”

“What?”

The two of them stare at each other in silence for a minute, then Danneel finally wraps her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you, Jensen.”

It’s not hard for Dean to go with the flow. Jensen’s wife is stunning. Lucky man. He doesn’t even try to stop a smirk from forming on his lips. “I’ve missed you, too. It’s been.. strange around here.”

“Strange? Care to explain?” Danneel’s gazing straight into Dean’s eyes, a smile of her own appearing.

“It’s felt unreal.” Dean responses after wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“That’s alright.”

Danneel gives him an odd look, but nods a little. “Where’s my greeting kiss? I managed to get here without Jared spilling the beans. I deserve it.”

Dean’s confused, but he’s still ‘playing his role’ as Sam keeps saying. He’s leaning in right as the door is opening back up. He jumps away from Danneel as he spots Castiel stepping inside. Really, Cas? Now of all times?

“Dean, we’ve got-“ Cas starts but the kids are giggling as they run past him. 

“Danneel!” Maison says excitingly as she spots the woman.

It’s Dean’s turn to look horrified. He already just met his brother’s alternate universe kids, and now it’s like a meet & greet of everyone’s kids. He stares at Cas with wide green eyes.

Danneel picks up the little girl, kissing her forehead. “Hey, Maison. There’s one of my beautiful princesses.”

“Wait, did you have a kid with my wife?” Dean asks Cas with a serious tone. This is all confusing. His head might burst.

“I..” Cas can’t seem to answer that question. How is he supposed to know? 

The woman gives Dean a dirty look, then goes back to smiling at the child. “Let me greet my niece properly.” She says offended.

“You’re his sister!?” Dean shouts accidentally.

“Geez, Jensen. What’s with these ridiculous questions? You know that West and Maison consider us their aunt and uncle.” Danneel sounds awfully bitter.

West is quick to lighten the mood when he pulls out his sucker. He’s showing it to everyone in the room with a huge grin. “Uncle Jensen, Richard gave me a lot of candy today.”

That’s what catches Dean’s attention the most. Castiel knows that Dean’s already guessing the trickster. That’s why he’s so interested in the piece of candy.

“Ca..” Dean pretends to cough just to cover up the fact that he almost said Cas instead of Misha. (Still, what kind of name is Misha?)  
“Misha, we need to talk. Now. Outside.” 

Once they’re both standing outside of the trailer, Dean breaks.

“Dude, who’s Richard? He reminds me of-“

“The trickster.” Cas finishes for him. “He reminds you of the trickster.”

The hunter nods a confirmation, and crosses his arms. He’s obviously waiting for an explanation.

Sighing, Cas looks down at his shoes. If he tells Dean that Richard is the alternate version of Gabriel, then there’s a high chance that Dean will attack without asking questions first. That’s not what Cas wants to happen.

“Richard is this universe’s version of Gabriel. He was with the kids when I found him.” The angel says quietly, looking back up at the other man. 

Dean looks partially shocked, but not fully. He already suspected the trickster. He just wasn’t aware this universe had a different Gabriel in it.

“Then why’re we still standing here?” Let’s get Sam and get the hell out of here.” 

“Because, Dean, we don’t know for sure that that’s actually Gabriel.”

“Candy, Cas. He gave Misha’s kids candy. You know who likes candy?”

“Gabriel.”

“Yes, exactly.” Dean replies angrily.

“Dean, Gabriel died. Do you not remember? How would he be here?”

There’s another silent moment.

“He must’ve survived. Come on, Cas. Don’t fall for his lame tricks.”

Castiel huffs, and shakes his head. “I’m not falling for anything. I know Richard, and he’s definitely not Gabriel in disguise.” The words randomly force their way out of him. 

“What? Why did you say that? You don’t know anything about him.” Dean stares at the angel, an eyebrow raised.

“I.. I don’t know. I lost control for a brief amount of time.” Cas looks as lost and worried as Dean.

These weren’t words he was in control of. They weren’t his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t any Sam featured in this chapter, but there will be in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam witnessing life with the Padalecki family.
> 
> Dean and Castiel trying to work with the strange things starting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t made it apparent yet, but this is before Sister Jo. I didn’t want Dean to have seen Danneel before.

I have no idea where I’m going or what I’m doing, Sam thinks to himself as he continues walking. The youngest boy is still sound asleep against him, and the other remains holding Sam’s hand. The feeling is weird. There’s something inside of him that makes this feel familiar. He figures he’s thinking back to when he would hold Dean’s hand when they were kids. Sam recalls being afraid of the most ridiculous things, or getting upset over random things. Dean was always there to help. Sometimes Dean held his hand and other times they would share a hug. That didn’t last long once Sam found out about the supernatural. Yes, Dean remained protective...overly protective. These boys he’s with now remind him of himself and his brother.

“Where did Gen even go? Did she decide to just go to bed or leave?” Sam asked in annoyance. They’ve been walking through a lot of trailers looking for her. It’s not his fault he doesn’t know who Brad is or where he is.

“Dad, I wanted to stay with Uncle Jensen and Aunt Danneel.” Thomas speaks sadly. 

Sam frowns and looks down at the boy. Dean isn’t even his brother in this universe. They’re two unrelated men that act in the same television show. It’s surprising that the child is referring to Jensen Ackles as his uncle.  
“Sorry, buddy, but I think Gen.. uh your mom wants to bring you to get ice cream. Well, maybe after your brother wakes up.”

“Uncle Jensen should come!” That thought seems to cheer Thomas up. He shouts it, which then causes Shepherd to stir a bit in his sleep.

“Yeah? Maybe he—“

Genevieve steps out of one of the trailers they’re approaching, and she’s holding a toddler in her arms. The toddler’s wearing a jacket unlike the others. Sam realizes it is a little chilly outside.

“Mom! Can Uncle Jensen get ice cream, too!?” The words burst out of Tom’s mouth as he runs up to his mother. 

Gen smiles warmly at her son, and glances up at Sam. She suspects he’s behind putting this idea in their son’s head. “I don’t know, Tom. He might be busy.” She pauses to look at their sleeping son. “When your brother wakes up we can ask, alright?” 

“Okay!” The boy responds happily. 

Genevieve walks up to Sam, and leans in so she can kiss Shepherd’s forehead. Sam’s eyes are glued to the toddler. She’s got the roundest eyes ever, and joins her brothers in having brown eyes. There’s just one problem. As soon as Odette makes eye contact with him, she’s reaching out towards him while whining.

“Somebody wants you, Jared. Let’s get Shep inside so he nap peacefully, then you can have your daughter.” The woman laughs softly and turns right back around to enter the trailer she just came out of. “I was about to come get you guys.”

Sam didn’t even notice the trailer was labeled ‘J. Padalecki’ until now. He could’ve been searching for the name as they walked. He definitely would’ve passed it if Gen didn’t come out.

Without any hesitation, Sam followed the woman and oldest boy inside. He shut the door behind him, then looked around. The trailer’s messier than Dean’s. It shouldn’t be shocking. The bunker is the same way. Sam’s room always tends to be a little messier than his brother’s. This mess isn’t just Jared’s, though. There’s toys scattered throughout from the kids.

“Did you hear me?” Gen asks, staring at Sam.

“I was zoning out, sorry.” Sam’s face turns a little pink by his own words. Instead of getting lost in thought, he should listen to his fake wife.

“You can go put Shep in bed.” She kindly repeats the words. 

After giving a nod, Sam sets out to find the bed. Tonight is going to be the roughest one in awhile.

******************

“What do you mean you lost control? The words came out of your mouth.” Dean noticed the angel looking overly worried.

“That’s not what I was going to say. I didn’t think anything like that. The words were forcing themselves out.” Cas responded, but there was something so unsure in his voice.

Dean’s skeptical of what Castiel’s saying. Cas tends to blurt things out. He’s done it on cases, and this is just the same. It’s gotta be.  
Those numbers... he remembered. There’s no way only one combination would pop directly in his head. Not to mention it happened to be the exact passcode. Cas’ forced out speech and Dean’s sudden thought can’t be connected, can they?

“You’re having words being ripped out of you, and I’m turning into a psychic. Awesome!” Dean grinned widely at the angel. “Maybe my psychic abilities made you speak some nonsense.”

Castiel’s ‘I’m done with you’ expression returned as he looked at the Winchester. “Then it must work on yourself, and you must’ve possessed this ability long ago.” Cas fires back with a smirk.

Dean’s eyes widen, and he goes into pouting mode. That completely backfired on him. The amount of sass that Cas has and uses is too much. After a minute to recollect himself, Dean clears his throat. “I found a phone on Jensen’s counter.”

“Dean, I don’t see how that’s import—“

“It had a passcode, Cas. It asked for four numbers. They could’ve been any four numbers.”

“I’m not following.” The angel speaks grumpily.

“I was about to put it down, but four numbers suddenly popped into my head. Zero, five, three, and another zero. I tried them for the passcode and the phone unlocked.”

Castiel frowned, turning away from the hunter. These forced words and thoughts can’t be a good sign, not at all. “Dean, this might be a serious matter.” He turned back to Dean. 

The way Cas was looking at him, Dean could’ve sworn that Cas was about to explode him into a million of pieces. It’s never a good thing hearing ‘this might be a serious matter’ no matter who it is saying it. Ninety nine percent of the time the ‘might be a serious matter’ thing ends up actually being a serious matter. 

The Winchester sighed. They couldn’t even escape problems no matter how hard they tried. “I don’t think so, man. It’s weird that you supposedly just blurt our words that you weren’t thinking, yes. Sure, it was extremely weird that I happened to have an exact passcode pop into my head, but it’s just a coincidence. A very worrying coincidence...”

“It’s more than a coincidence.” Cas says too seriously for Dean to argue with. 

It’s then that the trailer door is opening, and Danneel appears. Both men turn to look at her in sync. Dean’s eyes stay on her as he whispers to Castiel, “We can talk about this with Sam.” Then he’s climbing up the steps. Cas doesn’t get the opportunity to respond. He just follows behind Dean.

“Misha, your kids are hungry. That’s all they were complaining about while you two were out there.” Danneel looks between the men, then turns to look at the children sitting on the couch. It’s obvious that they’re waiting impatiently for Cas.

When the kids first ran in the trailer Dean didn’t get the chance to really look at them. He was busy being in a slight panic mode. Now that the kids are both sitting side by side, he observes them closely. West’s brown hair reminds him of Cas’. It’s even a little messy like Cas’. He looks too much like the angel. It’s a little frightening, actually. The side profile of the boy shows the resemblance even more. Dean’s eyes move to the little girl. Maison is an exact clone of Cas. He didn’t think the resemblance to the angel could get any stronger, but it just did. Maison has Cas’ blue eyes and everything else, honestly. Aside from her being a female. Another minor difference is the freckles dusting Maison’s face. The angel doesn’t have freckles. Dean’s eyes move to Castiel’s face, then back to West and Maison. Yep, someone cloned fake Cas.

“Dean, I must find them something to eat.” Castiel’s voice cuts into Dean’s thoughts. He sounds annoyed.

“Are you two doing some kind of bet to see who can use the character names the longest?” Danneel asks with a smile. Her hands are on her hips.

Dean scratches the back of the neck. That sounds like a good lie to go with. “Yep!” He gives a satisfied grin. He looks back to the spot that Cas was just standing. It’s empty. His eyes quickly dart to where the angel is talking to the kids.

“We should find some food.” Cas speaks over his rumbling stomach. Right, he’s back to needing to eat. Great.

Both kids nod and hop off of the couch. They’re already heading for the door when Castiel gives Dean another pleading look.

“Um.. I have some work things to discuss with Misha. I should go with him to his trailer. I’ll be back later.” Dean hopes Danneel is an understanding person. Work things should be good enough excuse. They don’t want to get fired...even though he technically already quit.

Danneel nods, waving at West and Maison. “Okay, but not too late. We were going to have dinner together. 

“I’ll be back in no time.” Dean flashes a smile before heading out behind Castiel and the kids.

******************

It’s nerve wracking having a toddler being shoved at you. That’s the main lesson Sam has learned within the first few minutes of sitting on a nice armchair. He’s staring at the child with a frightened look. What does he do with her? She’s just so.. small. He’s grateful that Genevieve’s busy playing with Thomas on floor. She would’ve questioned him if she was looking. Odette’s tiny hands are pressed to his cheeks, and her round brown eyes are focused on the area she’s touching. This isn’t so bad..  
Odette’s hand is moving off of him, but the slap comes quickly after. It hurts. She might be small, but those slaps are powerful.

“Ouch! Stop that!” Sam gets an offended expression as Odette giggles loudly. Not to mention both Gen and Tom have started laughing at his distress.

“Welcome to my world.” Gen gets a smirk after speaking. 

Why is this funny to them? Gen doesn’t even know how fitting her words just were.

“This isn’t funny. Her slaps are surprisingly painful.” Sam pokes the toddler’s nose, which earns more giggles from her. 

“Dad, Odette’s beating you up!” Thomas continues to laugh, then Gen’s back to laughing with him.

Another slap. It’s less painful this time, but why does this kid get a kick out of hurting him?

It’s not long before Sam announces, “I need to speak with Jensen.” Then sets Odette on the floor. He heads to the door in a rush.

“Alright, but Shep’s going to wake up soon. You better not try to back out on the ice cream trip.” Genevieve gives Sam a very stern look.

“It shouldn’t take too long, promise.” Sam’s words come out too quickly after feeling the pressure of Gen’s gaze. He swallows hard, then leaves the trailer. 

How much more of a slapping toddler can he take?

Sam heads back towards the direction of Dean’s trailer. He’s relieved to see his brother walking his way, and Castiel walking right beside Dean. Good, it’s just the three of them. That’s what he thought until he noticed the two children walking in front of the duo. Castiel replicas, Sam thinks as they finally meet up with him. 

“Oh, there’s Sam.” Dean looks over at Cas.

“Yes, I can see that. I’m not blind.” The angel barely even looks over at Dean. His eyes stay on the younger Winchester.

“Neither was Pamela, but then a certain angel got to her.” 

“Dean, I warned her. She didn’t take the warning seriously.”

“She thought you were just trying to scare her!” Dean turns completely to face Cas. His eyes are shooting daggers through the angel, at the moment.

“Now you’re blaming me for her thoughts. That’s really—“

Sam, West, and Maison are staring at the two arguing. Sam tears his eyes away from his brother and friend, and looks down at the two kids. Dean says Sam has a good ‘bitch face’ well he hasn’t witnessed these kids’. They’re good.

But he’s had it. What started this argument, anyway? He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dean! Cas! You’re acting worse than the two kids giving you seriously unimpressed looks.”

Both men stop whatever the hell it was they were saying. Their eyes move down to look at West and Maison. When Cas looks back up at Dean, he’s doing the same exact face as the kids. Dean nearly loses it. There are too many Castiel’s in one place. 

“Where were you guys headed?” The younger Winchester finally asks. 

“To Cas’ trailer. These two said they were hungry.” Dean replies with a small smile. He’s already fond of the two miniature Cas’. They haven’t done anything wrong...yet. “There’s a couple things we need to tell you.”

Nothing good. Wish it was for once. Sam wants to say it, but instead just nods.

“Daddy, why did Uncle Jared call you Cas?” Maison asks with giggles following the words. “You’re silly.” Her giggles get a little louder.

The three men look at each other, then join in laughing.

They need to start watching their words, but it’s a little funny listening to a five year old call a grown man silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has to be a lot of mistakes in this so far. I’ll be going through all of the chapters soon to fix any I notice.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read this. Your support means a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vital piece of information is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this chapter taking nearly a month to get posted! I’ve been a really emotional mess and busy. I’m happy I finally got this up!

Sam, Dean, Cas, and the kids arrive at Misha’s trailer a minute later. Maison and West are both sitting at the counter with a bowl of goldfish crackers deemed appropriate by Dean. They’re going between playing with the toys they brought to the counter and eating a cracker.

 

Both Sam and Castiel are sitting on the couch while Dean sits across from them in a chair. He keeps glancing at the kids. They get louder by the minute, he swears.

 

“So, what did you guys need to tell me?” Sam asks, drawing his brother’s attention back. He’s not entirely sure that he **wants** to know.

 

The angel and older Winchester glance at each other. It’s obvious that Dean wants Castiel to do the talking, but Cas just narrows his eyes at the Winchester.

 

Taking that as his cue, Dean speaks up.

“Cas thinks we should be concerned with the strange coincidences happening.” Which that, of course, earns him a bitch face from the angel.

 

Sam raises an eyebrow, “coincidences?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cas and Dean say at the same time. Dean goes to open his mouth, but Cas has already started speaking.

 

“No, not coincidences.” Cas replies to Sam.

 

Dean just rolls his eyes. This is ridiculous. There’s nothing else going on here. These aren’t huge deals. Why is Cas making it seem so dramatic?

 

“Hold on, what coincidences? What are you talking about, Dean?” The younger Winchester looks to his brother.

 

“I tried to use Jensen’s phone, but it was passcode protected. The right combination of numbers happened to pop into my head.”

 

“And I spoke words that didn’t belong to me. They were forced from me.” Cas added.

 

Sam raises both eyebrows now. His brother thinks those are coincidences? No way.

“Dean, I agree with Cas. There’s no way those are just coincidences.”

 

Dean crosses his arms, leaning back in the chair. “Yeah? What about the fact that Gabriel is here? That’s the **only** thing that’s not a coincidence.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen as he swallows thickly. Gabriel wasn’t exactly on his list of favorite angels. Not that he actually had a list of favorite angels. Cas would be the only one on it.

 

“We don’t know that it’s Gabriel.” The angel grits out.

 

“If it’s not Gabriel, then who is it?” Sam is suddenly confused by the last ten minutes.

 

Castiel looks over at Sam with some of his anger already releasing. He doesn’t look as mad as before. He mostly just looks worried.

“His name is Richard here. I don’t believe it’s Gabriel. There’s something different about this version of him.”

 

“If there’s an alternate version of Ruby, then there could easily be an alternate version of Gabriel. Ruby is dead in our universe and so is Gabriel.” The younger Winchester decides that he’s on Castiel’s side with this particular problem. How could it really be Gabriel if he’s dead? Lucifer killed him.

 

Dean throws his hands up in surrender. He’s still not on board with this whole ‘it’s not Gabriel’ thing, but he has to play along for Sam and Cas.

 

“Fine. I’ll play along, but it’s going to end up being Gabriel behind this mess.” Dean stares at his brother with a disbelieving look.

 

Cas’ eyes move to look across at the older Winchester. He glances back at Sam, then back at Dean. “If Gabriel is playing us... I’ll take care of it.” Cas tries to assure both brothers.

 

“Right because you two are best bros. Got it.” Dean does a fake smile, standing up to go search Misha’s refrigerator.

 

Sam rolls his eyes, and turns to the angel.

“Dean’s going to be pissed if he finds out it’s Gabriel.”

 

“Yes, I know. If Gabriel were alive, I would be made aware.”

 

The Winchester nods as a yawn sneaks out. He rubs his eyes, and notices Cas’ slightly concerned look. “What?”

 

“You should sleep, Sam. The travel to an alternate universe seems to have drained your energy.” Cas says as softly as he can, which still comes out gravelly.

 

“No, um...I’m just tired from Odette’s early morning routine.” Sam practically mumbles. It doesn’t register what he said until he sees Castiel’s head tilt and squinted eyes.

 

“Sam—“

 

It’s that very second that Dean returns empty handed. There’s a confused expression on his face as he points towards the refrigerator.

“Dude, the fridge is packed with strawberry yogurt.”

 

“Oooh! I want yogurt!” Maison shouts.

 

“Me too! Dad, can we have yogurt?” West asks, looking directly at Cas.

 

Castiel’s eyes dart to the kids, then to the older Winchester. Dean has a surprised look, but Cas just ignores it. He assumes it’s from the interest in yogurt and not in pie...for once.

 

“Uh...yes.” As the angel’s about to stand, Dean shakes his head and makes his way back to the refrigerator.

 

“Woah.” Is all that comes out of Sam.

 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks.

 

“Yeah, but that was weird. That was the only excuse that popped into my head for being tired.”

 

“Son of a...” The two hear Dean yell.

 

“There’s yogurt all over me now, damnit!” The hunter curses as he searches for spoons for the kids. “I hate opening these things.”

 

Sam laughs, standing up and joining his brother in the spoon search. Castiel remains seated, his mind drifting off.

 

West and Maison smile as Dean sets the yogurt cups in front of them. Sam hands them each a spoon. He receives a thank you from both kids, then looks over at his brother.

 

“What’s Cas doing?” Dean questions while staring at the angel.

 

Sam furrows his eyebrows at the sight. Castiel’s eyes are pinched shut, his lips slightly parted, and hands clasped together.

 

“Praying? Maybe he thinks his prayers can reach the angels.” Sam says quietly.

 

“Well, he’s wrong. The only one they reach is **Misha**.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Cas, praying don’t work here.” Dean walks back over the angel, and nearly jumps back when Cas’ eyes snap open. Judging by the look on his face, Cas just got some bad news.

 

“Cas, what is it?” The younger Winchester joins the two.

 

Castiel slowly looks up at the brothers. “The thoughts we’ve been having are due to this universe. It’s transferring thoughts from Jared, Jensen, and Misha to us.”

 

Sam and Dean glance at each other, then back at Castiel.

 

“Wouldn’t that make Jared, Jensen, and Misha real people?” Sam asks hesitantly.

 

Dean swallows hard, keeping his eyes locked on the angel.

 

“Yes. This universe is real and everyone in it.” Castiel nods as his eyes move to the kids sitting at the counter.

 

“Wait, you’re telling me this is all real?” Dean asks with his green eyes growing wide.

 

“Yes.” Cas says without looking at the Winchesters.

 

“If this universe is real, then how’re you... alive? When Balthazar sent us here you got murdered.” Sam raises an eyebrow, arms folding against himself. He’s ignoring Dean’s distress.

 

“Balthazar didn’t bring you here. He made his own version of this world. Perhaps this is another mockery of this world.” Castiel suddenly stands, causing the brothers to have to stumble back in order for them to have their personal space.

 

“Sam! We have clones!” Dean grins, but earns himself a bitch face from his brother and the angel.

 

“Trust me, Dean, not the first time I will have seen myself as someone else.” Sam is clearly annoyed.

 

There’s a silent pause, then Dean speaks again.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” He admits defeat easily this time.

 

“How do you take someone’s memories and plant them in someone else’s mind unless you’re an angel?” Sam asks.

 

Castiel’s eyes focus on the floor as he thinks, then they focus on the younger hunter.

“It’s not possible. Only angels and archangels are capable.”

 

Dean sighs out loudly. Of course.

 

“Looks like we’re dealing with an angel, fellas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few different endings in mind. If I choose the most recent one, then you all might become emotional. That’s all I can say about it. ;)
> 
> Stick around for chapter eight!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel not only meets another new face, but watches some...educating videos.

Castiel searched through the cupboards in Misha’s trailer, scanning over the different food items. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Sam had decided he should return to Jared’s trailer and talk with Genevieve. Dean had hesitantly decided to go back to Jensen’s trailer, even when he insisted that he **_shouldn’t_**. As of now, Castiel remained with the two children. He hasn’t been with them long, but it’s been a lot easier than taking care of the **_one_** baby. It’s still strange when every time he looks at them he sees their resemblance to his vessel, Jimmy Novak. Claire doesn’t even resemble Jimmy this much, which is odd considering she’s his real daughter. He supposes she just has more of her mother’s traits.

 

Cas is distracted by the loud laugh from the boy. It seems that West dropped yogurt onto his shirt. Maison was laughing, as well, but now he wasn’t sure what they were laughing at. It could’ve been West’s yogurt mishap, but there’s also a chance that it’s from the yogurt that’s smeared on Maison’s face. The whole scene causes a slight smile to form on Cas’ lips. It doesn’t last once he realizes someone is knocking on the door. The kids pay no attention to it as he walks over to the door to answer it. He’s greeted by a woman with a wide smile on her face. Not one part of him recognizes her.

 

The angel tilts his head, examining the woman to figure out who she is. He remains silent. The woman has long, wavy, dark brown hair and a pair of eyeglasses that compliment her brown eyes. She’s got on a thin long sleeved purple shirt and jeans. It takes him a second before he notices the brown paper bags in her arms.

 

“Hey, honey.” She greets with a soft voice as she slightly shifts the bag she’s holding in her right arm.

 

Castiel just steps away from the door so that the woman can set the bags some place, which she does right after stepping inside. He closes the trailer door, then turns to watch as the woman walks over to the kids. Oh...OH...

 

This is Victoria Vantoch, Misha’s wife. That explains why she referred to him as HONEY.

 

Vicki kisses the top of West’s head, then kisses Maison’s cheek. Cas was surprised that the yogurt, still smeared on Maison’s face, didn’t get on Victoria. He didn’t miss the way her eyebrows shot up afterwards. Her eyes moved to look directly at Cas.

 

As she went to grab a washcloth from one of the drawers, she spoke to Castiel.

 

“There’s one thing I can’t decide on,” Vicki begins.

 

“And what’s that?” Castiel asks from where he still stands. He gets a confused look from her, but he’s unsure of why.

 

“Well, now there’s two things. I’m not sure who slobs more while eating yogurt; the kids or you. But why are you doing your Castiel voice?” Her voice has an amused tone to it and Cas heard the small chuckle that came from her even while she ran the washcloth under the running water.

 

Castiel sighed, nearly rolling his eyes at the same time. “I am a fairly neat person. The only major incident was the slushie machine, but Dean interrupted with a phone call. As far as my voice, I’m afraid I’m experiencing the symptoms of a cold.” That seemed like the human excuse to random voice changes. He could’ve went with puberty, but he doesn’t think that she would believe that one.

 

Vicki turned off the faucet before wringing out the washcloth. She’s about to walk back over to the kids until Cas finishes speaking.

 

“A slushie machine? What? You never had any incidents with a slushie machine unless there’s something you’re not sharing with me..?” Vicki questioned suspiciously.

 

It wouldn’t even shock her if he really did have troubles with a slushie machine. It’s one of those things Misha would be embarrassed about and avoid telling her. He knows that she would tease him quite a bit about it if he told her. Wouldn’t be the first time he has tried to keep an embarrassing experience hidden from her.

 

“And since when does a cold cause you to turn into your tv show character? Jensen and Jared were right.. you really do forget you’re not Cas.” She teases, and moves back over next to where Maison is seated. The little girl squirms in protest as Vicki wipes the yogurt from her face.

 

“I..” Cas started, but decided it would be best to avoid an argument with his alternate universe self’s wife. He was about to make another excuse about bringing up a slushie machine, but Victoria was already speaking again.

 

“Oh, you’re talking about when they made you film that scene where Cas was working on the slushie machine.” Vicki laughed, “I would say that that scene was a bit of an excessive mess for what you actually make, but.. I remember Cooking Fast and Fresh With West. The kitchen after we made those videos looked like a war zone.”

 

Castiel had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he went along with it and gave her a nod. 

 

Cas didn’t say anything, but the silence was corrupted by West’s voice as he asked, “Mom, can we watch the cooking videos?”

 

Vicki glanced over at Cas, then pointed over at him. “I don’t see why not, but then your dad has to put away the groceries.” She looked over at Cas with a smirk.

 

The angel groaned, but moved to grab some of the food items from the paper bags sitting on the table. Where does this stuff even go? He’s grateful that the five year old is suddenly standing next to him asking to help him. _It’s pathetic that an angel needs the assistance of a five year old,_  Cas thinks to himself.

 

Vicki and West are sitting on the couch, doing something with the tv. Probably searching for whatever video it was that the boy wanted to watch. Cas doesn’t know. He’s busy handing Maison different foods and watching her shove them into the refrigerator.

 

“Daddy, I can’t reach the cupboard.” She says while holding a box of pop-tarts. “Lift me up so I can put them in there.”

 

Castiel stares down at the child with a slightly distressed expression. It takes him a minute to actually lift the girl and let her shove the box into the cupboard.

 

*****************

 

It didn’t take long to put the groceries away in the places that Maison insisted were where the food belonged. Castiel agreed to the areas being the proper places.

 

“We did it! High five, dad!” The girl spoke excitedly as she held up her hand towards Castiel. She giggled after Cas gently high fived her.

 

The last time Cas tried to high five someone, it ended with rejection. That was the same day that the slushie incident happened. Thinking about that day brought back the memory of when Dean showed up to the Gas-N-Sip. It caused him to now wonder what exactly Sam and Dean were doing at this very minute. He doesn’t think he’s handling this situation too well, but he hopes the Winchesters are.

 

*****************

 

“You have a brother?” Dean asks Danneel. All that he receives for an answer is a loud groan.

 

*****************

 

“She’s going to break something!” Sam shouts as he ducks from the plastic block that’s being thrown towards his head. It’s unfortunate that he can’t move fast enough to avoid he block. It smacks him right in the forehead. He could’ve moved faster if he didn’t have both Thomas and Shepherd climbing on his back. Now Odette’s trying to kill the imposter of her dad...okay.

 

*****************

 

West had insisted that Cas watch the videos with him, which had Maison repeating word ‘yeah’ over and over again.

 

He sat down on the couch next to Vicki, and Maison sat on his lap while West sat next to his mom. Castiel didn’t mind. It was a child innocently showing affection towards her father, or rather who she believed to be her father.

 

As soon as the video started playing on the screen, Castiel was amused. It was Misha and a really small West going shopping, which eventually transitioned to them cooking. It was a little concerning as to why Misha let West use hot pans and other non-kid friendly objects, but it was fun to watch. The videos went on bringing Cas more and more amusement. He’s laughed a few times already along with the other three watching with him. His favorite happened to be the video where West and Misha were attempting to make ‘pasta with jam sauce’ for Thanksgiving dinner. There was **_a lot_**  going on in that specific one. It varied from mixing carrot juice and jam to trying to beat uncooked noodles.

 

Of course he realized that West laughed the most when it showed a toddler Maison eating the pasta, but Maison’s favorite video is the Halloween version. This one featured Misha, West and Maison making ‘candy stew’ by blending up sucker sticks and all.

 

Cas doesn’t know anything about this Misha guy, but he can tell they’re complete opposites. It’s not bad, but it’s interesting. Sam and Dean really did make this universe sound worse than what he’s experiencing. Maybe it’s because this isn’t Balthazar’s version.... or is it?

 

What if Balthazar **_is_**  alive? What if he wanted revenge on Castiel and the Winchester’s got caught in the crossfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an awfully delayed chapter. Again, I’m sorry. I had a lot of events coming up that distracted me, and a lot of family things. I’ve got more things coming up.
> 
> This chapter was focused on Castiel and what he was doing, but it did give insight on what Sam and Dean were doing while Cas did what he did in this chapter. Those weren’t random cuts to the other two, no. You’ll get more context about Sam and Dean’s time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the introduction. Chapters will definitely be longer than this. Hope you all will stick with me on the ride soon to come.


End file.
